Damé más Paciencia
by Nocturna4
Summary: Ron, Hermione y Ginny cantando Dulce Jesús mío frente a un Harry lúcido y con ganas de tirarse de un puente... talvez fui yo la que se fumo algo, no sé...


Paciencia II

Reto: Ni que reto ni patatas fritas. Lo que pasa es que encontré otra cinta. Soy la chica más feliz del mundo. Si subí esto fue porque Tru me lo suplico, porque solo pensaba tenerlo escrito para revisar ¡Ah! Se llama Paciencia II NO porque TENGAN que leer la primera, sino porque... porque si que es medio la continuación. Además, le distorsioné más a la cinta, para que quedara una broma que me estaba haciendo Tru con los dos Weasley que salen.

Pareja: Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny ¿Pareja? ¡Cuarteto!

Summary: Ron, Hermione y Ginny cantando Dulce Jesús mío frente a un Harry lúcido y con ganas de tirarse de un puente... talvez fui yo la que se fumo algo, no sé...

'Dulce Jesús mío, mi niño adorado' Que no cunda el pánico... estaban... si... no era algo visual... ¡Estaban cantando villancicos muggles! 'Dulce Jesús mío, mi niño adorado'... y que mal lo hacían... 'Dulce Jesús mío, mi niño adorado' ¿No se sabían la otra parte, verdad?

'Puedo preguntar, como quien no quiere la cosa ¿Qué les pasa?' preguntó de inmediato Harry a sus amigos.

'Dulce Jesús mío, mi niño adorado' fue lo que le contestaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

'Se fumaron algo ¿Verdad?' insistió.

'Talvez Hermione, ella es la que se mete esas cosas' le contestó el pelirrojo, antes de regresar a sus cantos.

'¡Oye! Tarangulo de las Transcas' se defendió ella.

'¿Tara... que?' preguntaron todos a la castaña.

'Ya me olvide' y regresaron a cantar, bueno, Harry no, porque se estaba debatiendo entre regresar con sus tíos o tirarse de un puente.

'¡Dulce Jesús mío, mi niño adorado!' cada vez cantaban más fuerte y Harry estaba pensando muy seriamente que el hecho de -visitar a Ron de sorpresa- no había sido una buena idea.

'¿No se saben la otra parte, verdad?' logró preguntar y el mago y las dos brujas, que estaban medio acostados, medio sentados en la cama de la menor de los Weasley lo observaron.

'¡Yo si!' aseguró Hermione 'Ven a nuestras aguas, mi niño, ven no te hagas daño...' cantó, pero dudosa 'No, no creo que así era'

'Ven a nuestro baño, mi niño, hágale no más' intentó corregirle Ron, pero en intento fallido, porque obviamente no era así.

'Tomate cerveza, mi niño, a ver si ya no molas' y para admiración del moreno, esa había sido Ginny, quien sentada había cantado y luego había caído acostada en la cama 'Así era' terminó ella, entre risas.

'¿Qué se metieron?' intentó insistir Harry.

'Nada' aseguraron, pero el niño-que-vivió no les creyó un rábano.

'¿Por qué será que no les creo?' preguntó con sarcasmo.

'¡Señor, paciencia!' gritaron los dos Weasley y Hermione a la vez.

Y por ende estallaron en carcajadas, que el pobre Harry no entendió.

'¿Cuánto tomaron? Mejor aun ¿Qué tomaron?' preguntó otra vez el moreno.

'Vino de durazno' contestó distraídamente Ginny, pero recibió un golpe de Hermione en la mera cabeza '¡Miren, luces de colores, que bonitas!'

'Idiota, el vino de durazno lo tomo yo' le comunicó la castaña.

'¡Oye! Es verdad' apuntó la pelirroja '¿Qué me hicieron tomar, entonces?'

'Ron' contestó su hermano.

'¡Ah! Soy una caníbal ¡Me he tomado a mi propio hermano!' gritó realmente asustada Ginny, parándose sobre la cama.

'Ginevra, sigo aquí' le dijo Ron.

'¡Estas vivo!' vociferó la pelirroja, saltando sobre su cama 'Me alegro, porque me dio ganas de más'

'Bien pueda, ha de ser divertido verte tragar a Ron' comentó Hermione.

¿Y que estaba haciendo Harry, mientras ellos hablaban sus idioteces? ¿No se lo adivinan? ¡Pues buscar la marihuana fumada! ¿Qué más?

'¿Qué es esto?' preguntó la estrella estelar de seis libros y próximamente siete.

'¿Qué cosa?' la menor de los Weasley se acercó saltando sobre su cama, Harry estaba observando algo que estaba atrás del espaldar de la cama de la joven.

'¿Qué encontró Harry?' preguntó Hermione, mientras alcanzaba el pie de su amiga, haciendo que esta tropezara y cayera de cabeza en el espacio que había entre el espaldar de su ya mencionada cama y la pared.

'¡Mi hermana vuela!' gritó entusiasmado Ron, al ver las piernas de Ginny colgadas al revés.

'¡No vuelo, tarado!'

'¿Te lo pegó Hermione, no es verdad?' preguntó el pelirrojo.

'Un poquito'

Harry negó en silencio y se montó en la cama, tomó las caderas de la joven y comenzó a jalarla.

'¿Qué haces?' gritó ella desesperada.

'¿Salvarte?'

'Pero si no quiero que me salven' protestó ella.

'¿Qué?' preguntó extrañado el moreno.

'¡Lo que oíste!'

'¿Y ahora que encontraste?' preguntó Hermione, hablándole a las piernas de su amiga, porque era lo único que podía ver de ella.

'¡Lo que sobró de los hongos que cociné!' contestó Ginny, con su voz amortiguada.

'¡Harry, debes probarlos, están re-buenos!' aseguró Ron, mientras ayudaba al moreno a sacar a su hermana del hueco, para que no le llegara tanta sangre a la cabeza, porque si seguían así las cosas, no les extrañaría que la pobre explotara.

Ginny salió con dicho plato y antes de que Harry dijese algo, ya le había metido los cuatro pobres hongos que sobraban en la boca.

'Mastica... eso... ¿No esta mal, verdad?' preguntó la pelirroja, mientras él asentía y tragaba.

'¿Hongos de que eran?' los otros tres se encogieron de hombros y él abrió los ojos asustado 'Comieron esto antes ¿Verdad?'

'Hermione y yo cuando esta llegó' contestó Ron.

'Y yo cuando llegué' terminó Ginny.

'¿No lo habías cocinado tú?' preguntó el moreno a la menor de los Weasley.

'Si... antes de irme... ya no me acuerdo para que los había cocinado' aceptó.

'¡Oye!' saltó la castaña, apuntando con su dedo a Ron.

'¿Qué?'

'¿Cómo que "cuando ESTA llegó"?' preguntó '¿Cómo que "esta"? ¡Tengo nombre!' le atacó.

'Sabelotodo... tienes razón, así te llamas'

'¿Cómo que "sabelotodo"?'

'A la cosas hay que llamarlas por el nombre ¿No?' preguntó con inocencia.

'¡Bueno, ya! Corten el rollo' gritó Harry.

'¿Cuál rollo? Acá solo había hongos' dijo extrañada Ginny.

'¡Yo quiero pollo, no rollo!' se quejó Hermione.

'Esos hongos los drogaron' concluyó Harry.

'O el ron' apuntó el pelirrojo.

'¡No me lo recuerden! Me tomé a mi hermano ¡Soy una asesina!' gritó la menor de todos.

'¡Y que me traigan otra botella!' canturreó la castaña '¡Dale, Ginny!'

'¡Y que me traigan otra botella! Voy a brindar por ella' cantaron a dúo.

'Lesbianas' susurró Harry.

'¿Cómo que "lesbianas"?' le preguntó medio ofendida Hermione.

'¡Bisexuales!' bromeó Ginny 'Para todo gusto hay'

'Nada de bisexuales ¡Bien hembras hay que ser!' gritó la castaña.

'¡Toma! Se nos revelaron las yeguas' le comentó Ron y a su amigo.

'¿Cómo que "yeguas"?' preguntó Hermione, antes de intentar ahorcar a su amigo, pero fallando y cayendo sobre Harry, haciendo que este cayera, a su vez, en la cama.

'¡Orgifiesta!' gritó animada la pelirroja, antes de montarse en la espalda de su amiga.

'¿Por qué no tengo mi video cámara?' susurró Ron.

'¡Bajate, bestia!' gritó Hermione.

'¡No soy Ron, soy Ginny!' le corrigió la pelirroja.

'Perdón ¡Bájate mente puerca!' insistió la castaña.

'Ah, bueno... así, por las buenas' y se bajó de su amiga, como la niña obediente que era.

'¿Hermione?' susurró Harry.

'¿Dime?'

'¡BÁJATE!' gritó a todo pulmón y tirándola a un lado.

'Histérico' susurró ella, algo mareada 'recuerdame nunca más ayudarte en los deberes'

'Recuerdame no recordártelo' se limitó a decir Harry.

'¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!' cantó Ron entusiasmado y los otros tres lo observaron extrañados.

'¿Por qué cantas eso, tarado?' preguntó Hermione.

El joven parpadeó y los observó.

'Lo siento... me desconecté ¿Decían?' los otros tres se observaron y negaron en silencio.

'Es tu hermano' se defendió Harry.

'Si, ya me di cuenta' comentó apenada la pelirroja.

'¡Fuguémonos!' gritó Ron a sus amigos '¡Vamos, fuguémonos!'

'Y dale con ideas bobas' murmuró Hermione '¡Desde que comimos te vino esa idiota idea!'

'Si, los hongos los drogaron' sentenció Harry, mientras se sentaba, pero de inmediato pegó un salto sobre la cama, cayendo así sentado en el suelo.

'¿Y a este que le pasa?' preguntó Ginny extrañada.

Hermione y Ron se encogieron de hombros.

'¡Yo comí esos hongos! ¡La culpa es tuya, Ginevra!' gritó el moreno.

'¿Dónde?' preguntó emocionado Ron.

'Aquí estoy, estúpido' le dijo la pelirroja, haciéndole señas.

'¡No tú! El Ginebra' tenía cara de desquiciado su _querido _hermano.

Todos se observaron asustados, entre sí, pero Ron continuaba con el rostro desencajado, buscando la botella, levantando a las chicas, por si encontraba la botella en la cama.

'¿Ron? ¡Mi nombre, por si no te has dado cuenta, es Ginevra Molly Weasley!'

'Eso ya lo sé'

Ginny frunció el seño.

'Entonces ¿Por qué buscas el Ginebra, hermano?' este se encogió de hombros, pero Hermione logró retener a la pelirroja para que no se lanzara sobre él.

'¿Y yo porque le ayudo a este escapista? ¡Ataca, Ginny!' y la castaña la soltó, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera sobre su hermano.

'¡Mira, incesto!' dijo riéndose Harry, aun desde el suelo, pasó su mano frente a su rostro '¡Luces!'

'¡Ah, no! Eso ya pasamos nosotros' le informó Hermione 'Actualizate, hay un elefante púrpura en el techo'

'¿Elefante?' preguntó Ron, aun con su hermana sobre él '¡Es un cocodrilo negro!'

'¡Qué cocodrilo y que ocho cuartos! Es un delfín amarillo patito' les informó la pelirroja, cuando se sentó sobre su hermano y observó el techo.

'¡Están drogados!' se burló el moreno, mientras se sentaba.

'¿No? Mira, no sabíamos ¡La culpa es de Ginny!' acusó la castaña, pero sin dejar de ver el techo 'Ese elefante, esta desquiciado'

'¿Por qué es mi culpa?' preguntó distraída la menor de los Weasley.

'¡Esta bailando chachachá!' afirmó Ron.

'¡Si!' aseguró Hermione.

'No tu elefante, mi cocodrilo'

'¿Por qué es mi culpa?' insistió Ginny.

'¡Porque tu envenenaste a los aquí presentes, con los hongos!' gritó, aun desde el suelo, Harry.

'¿Yo?'

'Si, tú...'

'Ah'

'¿Oigan?' preguntó el moreno, aun desde el suelo '¿Por qué cantaban _Dulce Jesús mío_ cuando llegué?'

'¡Ahí si, la culpa no es mía!' aseguró Ginny 'Hermione decía que debíamos ir a Belén a pasar las navidades y se puso a cantar'

'¡Fuguemonos!' volvió a decir el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba, haciendo que su hermana, que estaba sentado sobre él, saliera volando, como la nueva versión de súper-girl en rojo pasión, hacia el regazo del moreno, quien aun estaba en el suelo.

'¡Oye, que no vuelo!' gritó Ginny, mientras observaba el techo '¡Mira, Harry, mi delfín se esta riendo! ¡Pégale, por mi! ¿Si?'

'Yo peleo contra basiliscos, no contra delfines ¡Ahí si, búscate otro idiota!'

'Vale... ¡Ron! Pégale a mi delfín!' suplicó, otra vez, la pelirroja.

'¿Me estas diciendo idiota?' preguntó su hermano.

'¡Te amo, hermano! ¿Matas al delfín?'

'¡Jodete!'

'¿Cón quien?'

'¡Con Harry! Que a mi no me gusta el incesto'

'¿Y porque con él?' preguntó la chica.

'¡Oye! ¿Tengo algo malo o que?' dijo ofendido el moreno.

'¡No!... te lo aseguro' se apresuró a decir la joven.

'¡Entonces, dale, Ginny!' apoyó la castaña, para luego parpadear '¡No, mejor no!'

'¿Por qué?' preguntaron el moreno y la pelirroja.

'Ginny ¿Por qué crees que ninguna se ha tirado a Harry?'

'¿Por qué es flojito?'

'¡Oye!' gritó Harry, mientras Ron se partía de la risa.

'¡No! Porque esta maldito' le aseguró Hermione.

'¿Maldito?' preguntaron los otros tres admirados.

'¡Si! Si te lo tiras, tu hijo saldrá con cara de serpiente aplastada'

'¿Quién te dijo soberana idiotez?' cuestionó el moreno.

'Luna' aseguró la castaña 'ya sabes, por Voldemort. Y tú, Ginny, no quieres tener un hijo con cara de serpiente aplastada ¿No?' la susodicha agitó la cabeza, negando asustada.

'¡No! Para eso le doy con el delfín amarrillo del techo'

'¡Que es elefante púrpura!'

'¡Que es cocodrilo!'

'Elefante'

'Cocodrilo'

'Púrpura'

'Negro'

'¡Ya vas a ver!' la castaña, como se le hizo de costumbre, aun no sabemos si por que ganas sicópatas o simplemente necesidad hormonal, se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo, para ahorcarlo y esta vez consiguiendo subirse sobre él y no salir disparada contra la pared como las últimas veces '¡Muere!'

'Yo creo que sobramos' aseguró la pelirroja, al moreno.

'Si, mejor' Harry se levantó y le dio la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero esta se tropezó y se fue directo sobre Hermione, llevándose consigo al moreno, quien terminó sobre ella.

'Y tú que decías que era mala idea visitar a nuestros hermanitos' dijo una voz desde la puerta, los cuatro observaron al dueño de la voz, quien tenía a su fotocopia junto a él, pero esta con una video cámara.

'Es que ya no soy niños ¡Sonrían a la cámara! Esto saldrá en el video de navidad' se burló el otro gemelo.

'Fred, George, se los podemos explicar' intentó razonar la castaña, quien se apoyó mal en el pecho de Ron, haciendo que este se moviera del dolor e hiciera que ella rebotara sobre él y la cara del pelirrojo quedara enterrada en los pechos de ella, mientras que parecía que el moreno se había deslizado entre el espacio entre las dos chicas, convirtiéndose en el queso del emparedado.

'¿Para que explicarlo? Ya nos dieron clases sexuales hace mucho tiempo' se burló George, quien era el que sostenía la cámara '¡Pervertidos!'

'¡Señor, Paciencia!' gritaron los cuatro, intentando zafarse de tantas piernas y manos.

'Locos' murmuraron los gemelos, antes de irse de la puerta.

'Dejabú' susurraron el pelirrojo y la castaña.

'No debí venir' aseguró Harry 'prefiero luchar contra Voldemort, por lo menos él no me droga'

Fin

N/A: Gracias amado público. No, mentira, es broma. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues... ni podo ¿No?

Nos leemos.

C.V.


End file.
